baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter One
** |conflict_with = |succeeded = Chapter Two |route_1 = |quest_timer = |experience_1 = |rewards = |other_rewards_1 = |available_in = BG; BG:EE }} Chapter One is the second part of Baldur's Gate's storyline, following the Prologue. Synopsis You will begin this chapter on the Candlekeep Coastway, just east of Candlekeep, just after the ambush on Gorion. Your old friend Imoen will join your party (even if you try to send her home) and suggests that you check out Gorion's body. Go north to the ambush site and collect the items you want from Gorion and the ogres and thugs that were killed. Next travel east to the Coast Way where an old man will approach you and ask questions about yourself. As you continue north to the Friendly Arm Inn, you encounter Montaron and Xzar , two NPCs you can recruit to join your party. They are looking for help to investigate who is to blame for problems at the Nashkel Mines. Once you reach the Friendly Arm Inn, a mage called Tarnesh will hail you when you reach the stairs of the inn and attack. Kill him and there will be some useful items you can collect from his body. Inside the inn you will find Khalid and Jaheira who are friends of Gorion and will offer to join your party. They will suggest you go south and take a look at the iron shortage. Also at the inn is Bentley Mirrorshade who will sell you items and allow you to rest. Go down south until you reach Beregost. There are a fair few sub-quests for you to do, many inns where you can rest, and there is the Thunderhammer Smithy where you can buy items, but only during the day. Feldepost's Inn also has an interesting selection of mostly enchanted weapons and armor, if you can afford them. Continue going down south and when you reach Nashkel, the Carnival or – in the Enhanced Edition only – its mines, Chapter Two will begin. Areas With the exception of a very few hidden or disallowed areas, almost the whole Sword Coast is open now for exploration. Exceptions include: *the Candlekeep – though the area can be visited, the Keeper of the Portal won't allow entrance to the keep itself; *the city of Baldur's Gate – access via Wyrm's Crossing, the only option, isn't allowed. Reaching the southern regions of the world map, specifically arriving in Nashkel, at its Carnival or – in the Enhanced Edition only – its mines, will begin Chapter Two; area access isn't affected by this. Quests Quests}} A number of Important Events may happen during Chapter One, but how many exactly and in which order depends on the route, Gorion's Ward will take. Following the suggestions, made in these journal entries, is only one possible route, but might not suit every Ward's taste, alignment or visions of the future. #Go to the Friendly Arm Inn – automatically obtained at chapter start The number of side quests becoming available now, is as large as the number of areas, and more. Please refer to Chapter One quests for an overview. Familiar's advice Asked about any advice, a wizard's familiar wouldn't happen to have, results in these comments: Journal Advancing from the Prologue to Chapter One triggers three changes in your journal: #A new page is opened for the new chapter #The previous entry for the Important Events quest (Finding Gorion) is replaced by: #*Triggered By: Beginning Chapter One #*Journal Page: Chapter One #*Journal Section: Quests #*Quest Title: Important Events #*Entry Title: Go to the Friendly Arm Inn #*Quest Begins: With Gorion slain, I must continue onward by myself. My first destination should be the Friendly Arm Inn to the north. Gorion claims that his former associates Khalid and Jaheira will be there waiting for me. #*Quest Completed: Special, replaced by Meet with Khalid & Jaheira #An untitled entry appears in the Journal section of your journal: #*Triggered By: Beginning Chapter One #*Journal Page: Chapter One #*Journal Section: Journal #*Entry: You awake with the realization that you have not been having some horrible dream. Ambushed, you saw Gorion cut down before your eyes, and even his powerful magic could not stop the onslaught. It was his wish that you flee, but that does not remove the feeling of helplessness that now overwhelms you. "Hand over your ward," the armored fiend had said. He was after you and you alone, but why? If only Gorion had given some clue, but now you are alone and lost. Candlekeep is near, but you will find no quarter there. The readers pay for their serenity with rather draconian entry rules, and without Gorion's influence their doors will remain closed. References 01 Category:Chapter One quests